¡No entiendes!
by Tear Hidden
Summary: Luego de una discusión, una conversación entre uno de los implicados y dos terceros se establece, y se dicen algunas verdades que a cierta persona no le gustan del todo. Algo así como un dialoguefic.


**Ranma 1/2 es de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Algo ****así**** como un Dialoguefic. **

* * *

**¡No entiendes!**

**.**

—Eres increíble cuñado — soltó de pronto la más mordaz de las Tendo.

—¿Qué quieres Nabiki? — preguntó desentendido el muchacho de trenza negra, aun molesto por la torpe actitud que Akane tuvo con él momentos antes. Le dolía mucho el golpe que le había propinado en la parte baja del estómago.

—En serio crees que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿ni un poco?

—¿Qué cosa? Yo no soy el que actúa como un loco. Es toda una marimacho

—¿Y que hiciste esta vez?

—¡Nada!

—Ya Nabiki, déjalo en paz — interrumpió una autoritaria Kasumi.

—Verás, Ranma, no pretendas que ella reaccione bien si es que aceptas salir con otras chicas.

—¡Pero no salgo porque quiero!

—¿Ah no? ¿Por qué lo haces entonces?

—Shampoo me ha prometido darme esta vez la cura de mi maldición.

—…

—Ranma, ¿Estas seguro? — preguntó dubitativa la mayor de las Tendo — No es la primera vez que te engaña…

—Si, de seguro tiene un plan para comprometerte, o mejor dicho amarrarte.

—De esa forma es imposible que yo me deje…

—Ja, ja, ja.

—Ranma, deberías ser un poco más perspicaz — recomendó dulcemente Kasumi, para luego retirarse de la sala en camino a la cocina. De ninguna manera quería dar entender que le estaba diciendo tonto al chico de las ropas chinas, algo que aun así Ranma entendió de esa forma, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

—Ay Ranma, ¿Qué tipo de beneficios le trae a Shampoo si tú te curas? Ella sabe muy bien como todos nosotros que la dichosa "cura" sola la obtendrás remojándote en el agua del estanque del hombre ahogado, más aquí… ¿Qué puede haber conseguido? Más que algún artefacto barato que si llegara a funcionar seria temporal como esos polvos que te cedió en la primera cita que te sacó. Te acuerdas ¿no?

—Si, si, me acuerdo… — respondió avergonzado e incómodo.

—Eres muy inocente cuñadito, y lo peor es que dejas que las peores personas se aprovechen de eso. Si tuviera que opinar es que al menos los pretendientes de mi hermana no son tan mezquinos a comparación de tus prometidas

—No te lo niego por Shampoo o por Kodachi, pero por Ukyo…

—¿Ukyo? ¡Claro! Ella es solo hipócrita, y no se da de la buena amiga cuando tu no estas mirando, porque a ella al igual que a las otras les conviene que Akane desaparezca

—Eso no es verdad, Ukyo jamás haría algo así, sé que me quiere, pero jamás…

—Jamás… jamás… Es porque la conoces mucho ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto! Ukyo es mi amiga, y también de Akane, no deberías hablar estupideces.

—Entonces, según tú Ukyo no le haría daño a Akane

—No

—Es por eso por lo que siempre recibes tortazos cuñadito, eres demasiado menso.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Solo te voy diciendo, porque Ukyo y tú fueran amigos por un corto periodo de su infancia, no significa para nada que _se conozcan. _¿Sabes por qué Ranma? Porque la gente suele cambiar.

—¿Qué diablos quieres decir?

—Si, te haces el desentendido porqué siempre quieres evitarte problemas. Yo todavía me pregunto porque tengo que soportar a una tribal retrograda destruyendo las paredes y las puertas de mi hogar que ni se molestan en pagar — aclaró ese último punto con mucho rencor. No les venía para nada bien aquello económicamente, a pesar de que la misma joven que dictaba esas palabras era la misma que se encargaba de sacarles dinero a esas jovencitas de _otra forma. _No era la persona más indicada para reprocharle algo al Saotome, pero si podía decir que su cuñado era quien daba pie indirectamente a que esos negocios fueran tan lucrativos. Tan solo ella era de las tantas personas que de vez en cuando se aprovechaban de su inocente forma de ser. Aunque, al final, sintió verdadera lástima por su hermana, quizás con esto podía recompensarla, un poco — aparte de otras dos que parecen tener el mismo tipo de educación que la salvaje de Shampoo.

—A nosotros nos causa un problema que siempre tus amigas estén interrumpiendo en todo — añadió Kasumi que regresaba para acompañarlos junto con unas galletitas y humeante té. Esta conversación le estaba pareciendo un poco interesante.

Por otro lado, Ranma se sentía avergonzando. Básicamente las Tendo lo estaban culpando por los desastres que causaban sus prometidas.

—Yo este… es que son imposibles de tratar, ustedes saben…

—Si, son chicas muy insufribles — opinó la castaña menor.

—Bueno, son un poco escandalosas, y supongo que no van a detenerse de llamar nuestra atención hasta que tu escojas a una de ellas. — dijo Kasumi.

—Si, muy cierto. — afirmó la más joven castaña.

—…

—¿Qué pasa cuñadito? ¿Por qué tan callado de pronto?

—N-no es nada.

—Si, claro, ¿Quién de ellas te gusta?

—¡No me gusta nadie! — respondió a la defensiva con el rostro muy rojo.

—¿Nadie? ¿Mi hermana?

—¡Mucho menos tu hermana! — dijo sin pensar.

—Auch, y ahora que está molesta porque vas a salir con Shampoo, imagínate si oye eso…

—Estoy segura de que diría que el compromiso se acaba aquí.

—Si… aunque a ti no te importaría ¿No Ranma?

—¿Importarme? Por supuesto que no

—¿No te importa? Entonces deberían terminar el compromiso…

—…

—¿Por qué te quedas callado esta vez?

—No es por nada que te importe.

En verdad ya se había cansado de tanta charla.

—Ranma, ¿En serio no te gusta Akane?

—E-este yo… no es que…

—¡Entonces si te gusta! — infirió Nabiki.

—¡NO!

—¿Te gusta otra de las chicas? — preguntó con clara decepción en el rostro la castaña-larga. No pudo evitar sentirse mal, porque sabia que Kasumi estaba preocupada por su hermana.

—No, no me gusta nadie. A mi solo me importa el arte — lo que intentaba el chico de trenza era poder zafarse de la conversación, pero obviamente la castaña pelicorta no le iba a dar tregua tan fácilmente.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Y porqué no le dices eso a todas tus prometidas? Digo, si sigues pensando vivir aquí, utilizando nuestro dojo, seria lo mejor que termines con todos tus compromisos, bueno a excepción con el de Akane, si no mi padre se encargaría de echarte.

—No digas esas cosas Nabiki — le pidió su hermana mayor.

—Este…

—Bueno, quizás mi padre no sería tan drástico — recordó la personalidad tan voluble de su padre. Lo más realista era imaginárselo rogando a su "yerno" que no abandone a su pequeña — pero de todas formas eso no quita que entre tantas cosas mi hermana no hace más que confundirse.

—¿Confundirse? ¿En qué se confunde Akane? — preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—Me refiero Ranma a que mi hermana respeta al cien por ciento el compromiso que tú y ella tienen, por lo que se abstiene de tener citas. Ya sabes, de verdad — hincó.

Ranma tragó saliva.

—¿Citas? ¿Y para qué Akane debería tener citas?

—¿Cómo que para qué? ¿Eres tonto o que cosa? Obviamente para tener más opciones si tu decides casarte con cualquiera de las otras… ¿Tú que piensas Kasumi?

—Eso es cierto Ranma, desde que llegaste Akane ha crecido bastante — mencionó la mayor de las Tendo, cosa que hizo que el pelinegro se ruborizara, dándole inconscientemente la razón a Kasumi. — aparte, de que es una chica joven bonita, por lo que no dudo que haya muchos interesados

—De hecho, siempre los hubo, todo ese ajetreo que tuvo que pasar mi hermanita en su primer año de preparatoria, cosa que paró gracias al compromiso dado entre ustedes… Algo que me impresiona, porque mi hermana no deja de ser vista como la cornuda por tu culpa

—Pobre Akane, debe sentirse desplazada — lamentó la más dulce de las Tendo.

—Saben que no es mi culpa que mi padre me haya comprometido con Ukyo, ni que Shampoo este tan ensimismada en sus leyes amazonas ni que Kodachi esté loca

—Si — afirmó con una sonrisa torcida la castaña menor — tampoco tienes la culpa de los insultos que le das a diario a Akane en frente de tus demás prometidas, dándoles a entender que tienen oportunidad contigo, o eres muy idiota para entender que eso es lo único que logras con tu infantil actitud.

—¡Nabiki! — regañó la mayor de la sala por el insulto dado al joven, luego se dirigió a este con un pacifico semblante — Ranma — lo nombró — Nabiki tiene mucha razón en muchas de las cosas que está diciendo, si sigues en ese plan, es posible que Akane se canse de tanta inestabilidad en su relación.

—Nuestra relación no es inestable — opinó con una mueca.

—Si dices eso es porque estás dispuesto a casarte con ella

—No… bueno, si… pero… Pero ¡¿qué dices?!

—Bueno, no sé, acabas a decir que su relación no es inestable, si no es inestable es porque su relación va a viento de popa, ¿o no? Deberías empezar a crear escenarios en tu cabeza y dejar de ser tan seguro, mi hermana no siempre va a estar esperándote.

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé, puedes pensarlo en tu querida cita, si es que Shampoo no te acorrala primero, si eso pasa y terminas casado con ella, me encargaré de quitarle la depresión a Akane a mi manera, y es posible que su soltería deje de existir tan rápido como la tuya, porque aunque tus prometidas se crean las palabras de niño despechado que sueltas sobre la apariencia de mi hermana, ella es una chica preciosa, que podría llegar a ser más bomba, sobre todo bajo mi supervisión, que esa con la cual te vas a ver hoy. Chaito. — se despidió con una galleta a medio de llegar a su boca.

Así, paso a retirarse una Tendo a retirarse la otra, dejando solo a un joven chico de dieciocho años que parecía uno de ocho completamente regañado, por sus casi cuñadas, debía pensar. Lo meditó, una y otra vez, hasta que llegó a la conclusión que quizás debería esperar a otra oportunidad para ver si se curaba de su maldición o no.

Si, era lo mejor.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**¿Mejor titulo pude haber puesto? Si ¿Mejor material por subir? Más, pero la verdad es que esta es una idea que siempre se me viene siempre que leo un fic en donde Ranma es... por lo que agradezco a todos los fanfickers con los que me he topado. ¡Me inspiran a montones! En fin, la cosa es que si bien tampoco disfruto que se le muestre como un total idiota a Ranma, supongo yo que es parte de su IC ser bastante lento, ¡Que no entiende las cosas! Como son... Sin embargo, sin embargo... Bueno, siempre me ha gustado de leer historias en donde Nabiki es de las principales aliadas de su hermana, no lo contrario, porque esas historias dan miedo, pero ****también**** hay que tener en cuenta que en todas mis historias dejo pequeños pedazos de mi opinión con lo que estoy tratando. En casi todos mis fics de Ranma opino de la relación, al fin y al cabo. Esta vez, intenté, intenté ****deberás**** crear un one-shot un poco más extenso. Esto quizás pudo ser parte de una pequeña historia, que iniciara con una ****típica**** discusión, un nudo en donde Ranma entendiera cosas y ****después pasara a pedirle disculpas a su prometida, y ella ****también****. Bla, bla, bla. Algo que he leído mil veces, pero que deseaba hacer mi propia versión. Pero, como verán quedó como algo así dialoguefic, ya que no hay mucha descripción, y basicamente esto empezó como un experimento en donde deseaba mejorar con los ****diálogos****, crear conversaciones entretenidas, de hecho tambien tengo una con Ranma y sus amigos hablando de lo mismo, es un poco más larga. En ambas conversaciones si bien se habla sobre lo mismo, que es un lento en el romance y que Akane está totalmente desplazada, las desarrollé algo diferentes, además que tiene diferente contexto, lo que las difiere un poco, pero no me culpen, si bien hay muchos fics que me han gustado, siento que ****todavía**** no encuentro uno donde se le digan las cosas claras a Ranma. Entonces... ¡Aqui entré yo! Donde digo las palabras que como me ****gustaría**** decirle al mismo Ranma, espero sin alterar en nada la personalidad de los personajes originales. Tal vez, planeo que esto no quede asi, quizás evolucione o algo, pero por el rato se los comparto. Hay que decir que la idea como quedó tampoco me desagrada, pero ****díganme**** si les hubiera gustado de otra forma. Tambien, si les interesa, debo contarles que he iniciado a pensar en una historia, Rankane obviamente, que no deja de darme vueltas y espero poder plasmarla y traerla pronto. **

**Bueno, eso seria todo por hoy. Si llegaste hasta aquí no sabes como te lo agradezco. **

**Bye-bye.**


End file.
